The Road of Pluto
by jester the omega
Summary: Every Demigod has a goal to complete for there parents. only slected few do these challages. Most do not surivive these challenges. Only the bravest, most worthy Demigods be chosen. Follow Luke Anderson, a Normal boys life which gets turned upside down. If he survives, he will not be the same again.for he has a dark road ahead, The road of Pluto... disclaim I only own my OC's
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone this is my new story "road of Pluto" I hope you enjoy. Also This Luke isn't the son of Hermes luke, this is my OC.**

**Luke POV**

Hey everyone, my name is Luke Anderson; I am 15 years old and live in Canada, British Columbia…. And this is my story

It all began with the empousai. But first let my start off with some introduction of my family before…. Well you will find out. My family contains my Brother and mother and father.

My brother's or I guess you could say half-brother, name is Chase Anderson. He is obsessed with baseball and can be a bit of a asshole to me since I am the younger sibling. Even though he constantly bugged me and mentally tortured me, I still loved him.

My mom and step-dad names are Susan and Darren Anderson. I never knew Darren was my step dad till later on but when he was around, I treated him like my real dad. My dad (Darren) and my mom were always there for me even when they didn't know what was going on in my head.

Anyways, we were taking a vacation to our Lake house in Saskatchewan. It is a quiet, peaceful lake with murky water and kind people. So one day I decided to take a walk, I guess I just needed some alone time. While I was walking on the beach, a pretty girl came up from behind and tapped me on the shoulder.

"Hey" she said in a cheerful tone. I replied in a uncertain voice "oh, hi. Do I,um, know you or something"

"No, but you are kind of cute and I wanted to know if you wanted to talk privately" she said with a wink. I nodded, dazed. I don't know why I agreed to it. I didn't even know her name. I followed her like a lost puppy would, except some force pushed me to go with her. When we arrived behind a cabin where no one could see us, she turned towards me. I took one look at her and knew I was screwed.

Her hair had caught fire, her skin turned as pale as a ghost. She had a goat leg and a bronze looking leg. When I looked into her eyes, they had turned crimson red. The demon then lunged at me. If it weren't for my quick reflexes, I would've died. Unlike most demigods, I don't have ADHA or dyslexic. Anyways, I dove out of the way and her momentum sent her into the wall of the cabin. I took this opportunity to run. I quickly ran the way we came and just as I was about to reach the road, I felt two strong hands on my shoulders throw me back. I landed with a thud on the ground and skidded across the gravel road. My back felt like it had scraped across a bed of broken glass. As I was starting to stand up, The She-demon put her foot on my chest and pushed me back down.

The monster bent over and looked me in the eyes. In her eyes, all I saw were hunger, delight, and a little bit of hatred. She then put her mouth to my ear and whispered, "Don't worry sweet heart, I will make your corpse last." She then leaned down even farther. I felt her rosy red lips on my neck, opening slowly. I knew that she would soon penetrate my skin with her teeth. I took one last breath, embracing death that never came. I saw someone sneak up behind her and stab her with a golden dagger. The she-demon screeched with agony and hissed "I will have my revenge, son of Bacchus. And you! I will devour you soon enough." And with that, she exploded into golden dust.

I was so petrified with fear and shock that I didn't even realize that the other person, the boy, was offering me his hand. The boy was tall and buff. He had black hair and blue eyes. He had a wide smile and all around his mouth was covered with a cherry red substance. I soon snapped out of my state and grabbed his hand and he helped me up. I pointed a shaky finger at him and backed up as far as I could.

"wh-who are you" I demanded

"Hey. My names Dakota brown and I'm here to help you" He said calmly and stuck out his hand. I then calmed down a little and shook his hand.

"What was that thing" I asked curiously.

That, my Friend, was a Monster. The reason the monster attacked you was because you are a demigod" He answered. I Gasped. It couldn't be possible. There is only one god. I have both my parents' and-and. apparently I must have spoken my thought out load because Dakota said "You are a demigod. If you weren't, why would the empousai attack you? Monsters don't attack Mortal for any reason. Face it kid, you are a demigod." What he said had made sense. Even though I had never heard of an empousai before, I guessed it was the Monster that attacked me. "That thing, the empouso-thing, is it some type of vampire or something?" I questioned because if monsters were real, did that mean vampires and werewolf's were real to?

Dakota must have caught on to the full extent of my question and replied "the only Monsters you will meet are those from Roman or Greek mythology. You soon will have nothing to worry about bud. Once you have completed the first leg for your training with Lupa, you will get to camp and get some regular Training to get you a seasoned warrior." Now I had a lot of questions that needed to be answered.

"Who's Lupa? What training? What camp? What do you mean by 'seasoned warrior'? I questioned quickly, as if I didn't ask fast enough, they would leave my head. Dakota ignored me and told me to take me to my parents. I obeyed his wish and lead him to my home and whenever I asked him a question, he would simply chuckle and say "all will be explained in good time."

When we got back to my lake house I shouted "Mom, Dad, we really need to talk!" They must have heard the worry in my voice so they rushed down the stair. When my mom notices Dakota, she froze. Her eyes then went down to his forearm. I then looked to his forearm and noticed tattoos that looked like they had been burned in. One of them was a grapevine. Under neither the grapevine was the word SPQR. A little bit further down was 9 lines that had been burned in; like little bar codes.

Then my mom burst into tears. To say I was confused was an understatement. First the pretty girl turned into to a vampire hybrid, then it turns to dust by a golden dagger, and then I'm told I'm a demigod. Once my mom calmed down, we sat down at the kitchen table and everyone looked at my mom. My mom took a deep breath and began her story.

"It all happened when your father, your _true_ father, tried to pick me up, but I was already married, so naturally I turned him down. Later that night, he appeared in the form of Darren, your step-dad. So when we started to…." My mom looked embarrassed, but continued on. ".. You-know-what. After we were done he showed his regular form, and told me" our son's path will be hard, treasure ever moment." And he disappeared. I figured out who he was and told Darren the truth. We decided to hide the truth and raise you as he was Darren's. Because he was in the form of Darren, you don't look anything like him, but I can still see some much of him in there. Change the green eyes to dark brown, and your curly sandy blond hair to straight black hair, you would look exactly like him." She then started to cry and that was the end of her story. There was dead silence at the table, but everyone had the same question on their minds.

Dakota, being the one to save me, asked "who is his godly parent?" My mother then choked back a sob and croaked "Pluto, god of the Underworld, dead, and riches."

**How do you like that as a cliff hanger eh? By the way I have no idea how many years Dakota has been in the legion and I will be make sure this story has long chapters and try to clean up my other story haha well thanks for reading and please review**

**-Jester the Omaga **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone thanks for reading my story I hope you guys enjoy chapter two here it comes. This whole story is going to be in Luke POV**

**I do not own anything except my own characters.**

**-Jester the omega**

**Recap **

_Dakota, being the one to save me, asked "who is his godly parent?" My mother then choked back a sob and croaked "Pluto, god of the Underworld, dead, and riches."_

Dead silence hit the room. No one had anything to say. Dakota paled. "You mean this kind, light hair and bright eyes, is the son of Pluto?" Dakota nervously chuckled. This made me very defensive. If this is my father and he can't believe it? I took offence to that.

I don't remember what happened very well, but Dakota said that all the shadows in the room seemed to reach out towards me and my eyes darken considerable." Are you calling my mother a liar? My mom would never joke, or lie about something this serious! So get it through your thick skull that I am the son of Pluto." I shouted at him. I then pushed him back and he hit the ground.

For a second, he looked shocked, and then it turned to angry. "I saved your sorry ass, and this is how you repay me!" he yelled back at me and we both had a stare down. We were about the same height, and we were both putting on our best death glares. I think I had a little break down because I started to laugh.

Dakota was a little confused, then settled down and we took our seats at the table again. Dakota looked at me, then at my parents and stated, "I am taking him to the wolf house to be evaluated, and then trained by Lupa, goddess of wolves and mother of Rome. He will then travel to New Rome by his instinct and once he arrives, he will be accepted into one of the 5 cohorts. Don't worry Mr. and Mrs. Anderson, he will be able to visit you every once in a while." Dakota finished with a small smile.

I looked at Dakota." How much time do I have before we leave?" I asked, hoping I could have a few days. Dakota's smile fell off his face and he answered "ten minutes." Crushing my wish of staying a few more days. I ask for some privacy and Dakota left, closing the door with a light bang.

My mom quickly rushed over to me and gave me a bone crushing hug. "I…Can't…Breath" I gasped. My mom let go and my dad gave me a hug, whispering how much he would miss me. I walked over to chase and he held out his hand. I shook my head, and gave him a quick hug. When that was all over, my mom gave me a little duffel bag full of some cloths and belongings. As Dakota and I were walking away, I heard my mom call me name. I turned around saw my family standing there waiting and my step dad called out "you are always welcome here" and I turned around hoping they wouldn't notice the tears in my eyes

We had been walking down a dirt road for about two hours when I asked where this wolf house was located. "Sonoma valley, CA" he replied. "How are we going to get there? That is too far to count how many miles it is." Dakota had a gleam in his eyes that told me I was not going to enjoy this.

Time skip: roughly 5 hours

The good thing about travelling by Giant eagle is that it is a fast trip and can get you to your destination pretty fast. The bad thing about it was a child of the underworld is not welcome in the realm of the sky. There was lighting in the sky, the eagle seemed to want to throw me off but couldn't under Dakota's command. As soon as we touched down, I jumped off that evil eagle and practically kissed the earth.

Once I got my bearings, I turned to see if Dakota would be joining me but he told me I had to be accepted on my own.

I took one deep breath, and walked up to the burnt mansion. Once I got to the doors, the wolves came. The lead one seemed to be the biggest and had an aura of power and wisdom. The main wolf seemed to be trying to communicate with me but the movement of its body. After realizing I couldn't understand it, the wolf turned around and walked into the house. It then looked back at me and moved it head, beckoning me too join it. I followed and didn't look back.

_2 months later_

It took one week to learn the language of the wolf named Lupa. It took Three weeks for my mental training. Another four weeks for my physical training. During my stay, I learned how to survive on my own. I learnt about the ways of Rome and how to trust my instinct.

It was the last day of my stay at the wolf house, when Lupa came into my homemade shelter behind the house. She came with a black chain in her hand and handed it to me. "_It was a gift from your father"_ she said. "_This sword has an even worse history then most, maybe even more then the weapon they call Riptide."_

That left me shocked, but I took the chain and held it in my hand and concentrated. Then I felt weight in my hand and around my forearm. I looked down to see a three foot long katana connected to a black chain that was wrapped around my forearm. It felt like it was molded to fit into my hand.

At the sight of the blade, Lupa hissed. "_That blade is not Roman! But considering your one of those children of Pluto, you won't be working much as a team. Now you best be off. There is a backpack waiting in front of the house. Remember to trust your instinct. Before you leave….I have a warning child of Pluto. You will have a dark road ahead of you and being found by the son of Bacchus has sparked your destiny. Tread carefully and keep those dear to your heart close. Now be off"_ and with that happy note, the wolf goddess ran off.

My mind was ringing with her word. What did she I should tread carefully? Is it because I am one of the big three offspring? She mentioned something about me not being a team worker because I was some kind a Pluto kid. I shook my head of all those thought and placed them on my journey ahead.

Once I found the back pack, I sighed. "It's time to go." I said to no one but myself. With that I walked off. Little did I know that instead of walking to my destiny, I was walking to my doom.

**And with that happy thought, this chapter comes to a conclusion. Please review **

**-Jester the omega **


End file.
